


不得善终

by narraci



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: * 无头无尾的断篇（断梗？* 严格来说不能算无尾 结局大家都是知道的 wz （有间客栈） x mz（公主嫁到/博物馆之夜） 这就是一个剧情的扭曲版复述 所以确实没啥善终* 本名就是指本名 不是哈士奇（……





	不得善终

**Author's Note:**

> * 无头无尾的断篇（断梗？
> 
> * 严格来说不能算无尾 结局大家都是知道的 wz （有间客栈） x mz（公主嫁到/博物馆之夜） 这就是一个剧情的扭曲版复述 所以确实没啥善终
> 
> * 本名就是指本名 不是哈士奇（……

张冷血往下走了一步，两个孩子仰着头看他，孩子年纪还小，但也没那么小了，家里发生了什么事情还是懂的，嘴里不说，都倒映在了眼里，埋在了心底。

他不该留着这两个孩子，他一个人可以跑得远远的，隐姓埋名，从此消失在这茫茫世间，但他舍不得了。

魏将军出去办了趟闲差，送公主和亲，回来之后却入了魔。

要是不知道便好了，魏将军赤着脚散着发，双目发红，要是没看到便好了……我的儿，我不敢找，不敢认，不敢想……我没见过她小时候的模样，没见过她笑的模样，打她出生我就没见过她，我甚至不知道她真的存在，我想象过，我确实想过……现在我一睁眼就看见我儿满身的血……我不认她我不要她，让她好好地活着便好，活在这世间，活得苦，活得累，可我心里总当我有个孩子，梦里我有个孩子……即便这样天还是不让她活！老天说我贪心了，老天不让她活！凭什么！凭什么！我的祖辈打下的江山，我的孩子不能活在其中！她又有什么错，她没有一身杀戮没有沾过血！

张冷血一句话也答不上来，他只觉遍体生寒，魏将军双目已近泣血。张冷血不敢去想这是什么滋味，见到自己骨肉的第一面便是冰冷的尸身，他想起邓公公诡异的笑容，邓公公说魏将军性情看似没心没肺，实则刚烈愎戾，此一去不反即废，不足为惧。

邓公公蛇样的目光透着怜悯、快意、残忍，一丝了如指掌，又对张冷血施恩般地说，你去做事前，还是先去看看他吧，指不定就是最后一面了，说完哈哈大笑。

明知邓公公等着看他笑话，张冷血还是坐不住了，候着魏将军回来的日子便去了国公府。

他瞧着魏将军从朝堂回来，面带笑容，翻身下马，官服齐整，进了府，关了门，笑容尽数散去，目光涣散，走一步，踹了靴子，走一步，脱了袜子，扔了帽子，散了发髻，解了官袍，他坐在石板地上，四顾茫然，没人敢上前。

老夫人在佛堂里诵经已经一天一夜。

这世上有两种人，一种人觉得自己已拥有的是顶顶好的了，另一种觉得自己不曾拥有的是顶顶好的，这世间后一种人总是比较多。张冷血觉得这世上就没有什么顶顶好的东西。魏将军出生的时候，算命先生就说魏家血债太多，怕这孩子难以养活，干脆起个更重的名字压着，于是父母请算命先生起了个名，大功大德，沉到放在普通人家的孩子身上足以夭折，孩子不负众望，硬是活过来了，子承父业，威震边疆。大功是有大功，功高盖主，大德却无大德，血孽深重，不得善终。

冷血当然不是张冷血的名字，假名字叫多了也像真的。

你的心活了，你的血热了，奇哉怪哉。邓公公歪着头笑，对将死之人他不吝多一份宽容。

人人都劝我不要回来，张冷血走近时，魏将军猛然抬起头，目光总算有了定点，张冷血的心却也随着疯魔汇聚的目光渐渐沉下，人人都劝我别再打胜仗了，别赶尽杀绝，要让皇上觉得和谈才是出路……可我不忍心，我不舍得……边城百姓何错之有要连年忍受战乱之苦，我军将士何错之有……我偏要赶尽杀绝，偏回来装疯卖傻，我要是真傻便也罢了……不知痛，不知恨……不明冤屈……不会知道是有人故意害我孩子……

宫里人说公主是那天煞孤星，他们看看我，哪有什么天下太平，哪有什么玉宇澄清！什么狗屁忠良，什么滔天富贵，我要魏家断后，我要看看老天还要我们怎么还债，拿什么还债！

诵经声戛然而止，老夫人站起来，尽可能挺直了背走出佛堂。

魏将军不敢大骂出声，他的悲鸣全都低低地卡在喉咙里，要堵住了他的呼吸，可做母亲的怎会听不见从她儿子心口上滴落的血，落在石板地上，沿着石头缝渗进土里。小将军出发前，老妇人站在他的马下，亲手给他系上了平安符，那时小将军脸上还挂着一贯不可一世的笑容。妇人生性果敢，比她丈夫和儿子都要冷酷许多，老妇人抚摸着高头大马的鬃毛，说我们反了，我们跟他们拼了，小将军的笑容未变，咬着嘴唇，思索半天，仍旧不忍心，不舍得他的大好将士，好不容易从敌人的战场上回家，没有理由让他们战死在故土。

张冷血看着那两个孩子，捂住那两个孩子的眼睛，掩盖不了浓浓的血腥气。他想起魏将军失去的那个孩子，觉得心都抖了，他下不了手，这就好像让他亲手杀了魏将军的孩子一般，要不是有这份活儿等着他，他想邓公公肯定是会派他去杀魏将军的女儿的，既扭曲又恶意，他是邓公公的义子，是死士，一生只有三个任务。平时他巡逻皇宫，操持暗卫，他不是最受信任的那个，也不受依仗，魏老将军死后，邓公公需要个人待在魏小将军身边，张冷血就去边疆待了八年。

边疆太冷了。

人手不足的时候魏将军就毫不客气地指使张冷血。

魏将军说，你瞧着一点都不冷血啊。

张冷血一时没憋住，就把自己的本名告诉了魏将军，他怕自己忘了，就藏了起来，本名就如他的本性，他怕自己最终忘了把名字藏在了哪儿，就告诉了魏将军。

魏小将军眨了眨眼睛，说你这名字真是太好了，太适合这个鬼地方了。

就像我，太适合这个鬼地方了。

魏将军手背上的皮肤裂开了，一道血流涌出，张冷血抢前一步，把魏将军的手背盖在手间，仿佛这就能阻止魏将军一念化魔。

执念已深，张冷血化解不了，他拼命地将魏将军拉进他怀中，怀里的人已浑身是血，面目都看不清楚了。

家已破，江山还在。

张冷血后悔极了，他一步都不该离开那两个孩子，他要给孩子起个好名字，不像他需要掩藏，也不像魏将军那样沉重。

他只是想喝壶酒，假装魏将军还在他身边那样喝壶酒。

他的心活了，他的血热了，他舍不得这世间了。


End file.
